nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Avengers VS Thanos
Disney Heroes Episode: Avengers VS Thanos Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode After evil Snoke is killed and the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' is taken out, Thanos and his minion team the Black Order launches his Army to attack the city of Birnin Zana in Wakanda, Africa. As the Disney Heroes and Avengers prepare for the deadly Showdown against Thanos and Kylo Ren, it's up to the Heroes to make a last-ditch effort to win, and one thing is for sure....Everything will change. The Episode Act 1 The Heroes, Avengers and Rebel Resistance have reached the city of Birnin Zana in Central Africa and they warn Black Panther that Thanos, his Minion Team (Black Order), Negan, Kylo Ren and the First Order Team is heading towards Earth. They prepare themselves with defenses around the city, they evacuate the people while gathering solders and Captain America got a new Shield made of Vibranium. The First Order Transport lands at a Desert near the entrance of Birnin Zana and launched 9 At-At's to reach the gateway, Thanos and his Black Order Team flies towards the city with Kylo Ren & Negan following him. Negan contacts Ann Possible and demands to surrender to Thanos including handing him the Space & Mind Infinity Stones or the Avengers die, but she refuses when issued a threat to him by saying...'When Mara Jade & I get here...Thanos and Kylo Ren will be overrun'. He asks that if Snoke & both Mega Star Destroyers 'Dreadnaught' & 'Supremacy' got destroyed, he asks that who is next. Ann said in a toned voice 'You Are' before turning off the walky-talky. Act 2 As the Heroes, Avengers & Resistance Solders prepare to attack, Thanos's Army appears with 30 'Saviors' Members, Negan, Simon, Arat, Regina and Thanos including 4 Members of the Black Order Team, plus at the other side near the Desert, 9 At-At's and 20 Tie-Fighters including the First Order's Imperial Shuttle. (Kylo Ren & General Hux is piloting it) The enemy gives them one last chance to find the Soul Stone or he'll destroy the city of Birnin Zana, but the Heroes refused. Then the attack begins as the 20 Resistance Solders opened fire killing the first 50 Alien Solders, and the Shield is activated as it blocks the Aliens from going through. Poe Dameron, Finn, Rose and 7 Rebels use the Sand Speeders to attack the First Order's large Laser Cannon before they blow an entrance from the left side of the city, the 9 AT-AT's opened fire and took out a few Sand Speeders before they can fire, but then Rey, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and a Porg creature appears in the Millennium Falcon taking out all Tie-Fighters for cover support. The Heroes and Avengers attack as the shield gets disabled by Thanos, he uses his powers of the Infinity Gauntlet to crumble a large hill and throws over 100 small pieces of flying debris attacking the city. In the massive Battlefield, Ann Possible & Rick Grimes tackle Negan and they fell into a rocky maze shelter. They tell him to accept his surrender and join the Team or they'll destroy the 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0, then Negan grabs the Keyblade and escapes to safety. Finn drives the Sand Speeder towards the Laser Cannon before it opens fire, but Rose saves him at the last moment and the laser cannon fires at the west entrance of the city blowing up an opening as Finn, Rose, Poe and 3 remaining Rebels retreat. Back at the Battlefield, the Avengers kill Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive. But then Thanos easily defeats Iron Spider, stood his guard against Dr. Strange, Star-Lord & Nebula, and also send an large energy wave knocking out Goku & Vegeta. Then Goku and Vegeta fused into Vegito and he glides into the battle arena. Just when Thanos is about to advance the attack, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Ann Possible & Kim Possible arrives bringing Carl Grimes, Captain America & Vision including Vegito (Already fused) to battle the enemy. Act 3 The Battle begins with Ann, Kim & Vegito gaining the upperhand against Thanos. Then Carl reminds that the Resistance are reborn today, the War is getting started and he won't be the only Master Avenger. Scarllet Witch kills Vision that causes the Mind Infinity Stone to shatter, but Thanos uses the Gauntlet to reverses time long enough to kill Vision and get the Mind Stone, but then he finds out that the others took the Soul Stone before he found out. At the last attempt to give the others enough time to escape, Thor uses his new weapon called 'Stormbreaker' he created from the other side of the Universe and strikes Thanos hard at the chest. Thanos had a near-death experience seeing young Gamora telling her that he succeeded halfway and she asks 'What did it cost?', he said 'Everything' and then he comes out of the experience as he snaps his fingers and teleports to safety. The effect of the Infinity Gauntlet erases half of the 200 Wakandans including Winter Solider, Black Panther, Scarlett Witch, Falcon, Groot, Terra, Ventus, Roxas and Carl Grimes. The Disney Heroes and Avengers evacuated in time while Simon announced to Arat & 20 'Saviors' Soldiers that they must carry out Negan's plan to help Thanos get the other 2 Infinity Stones. On the large Rebel Ship that is heading for New York City, Peter Parker announced that ever since his attitude problems with 'Project Ultron' and battling against Kylo Ren & the 'First Order' Army, he made the biggest mistake and now he makes a decision that he's not only resigning from the Disney Heroes, but he's not going to be Spider-Man anymore. As he walks away, Mary Jane burst in tears and starts crying as Pepper Potts-Stark comforts her. Rey also tells Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo and Leia that how she can rebuild the Resistance, then Leia said 'We have everything we need to rebuilt' Then the scene changes to Negan stirring in a car that is driven by Jadis and he asks something, but Jadis silenced him by knocking him out to sleep. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Thanos's Spaceship after the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' is taken out) Thanos: 'We must launch an all-out assault against the Avengers...and I will deal with Ann Possible & her Team' Negan: 'If you let me help you get the other Infinity Stones, we'll succeed where Snoke has failed....It'll be easy without failure' Thanos: 'So be it. You and Kylo Ren prepare my transport, we attack tomorrow morning' (After the massive attack in the city of Birnin Zana, 'Simon' walks to Arat and 20 'Saviors' soldiers) Arat: 'What happened to Negan?' Simon: 'He escaped from the wrecked vehicle, but no sign of him' Savior Solider: 'What are we suppose to do now?' Simon: 'Who...are you?' Savior Solider: 'I am Negan!' Simon: 'That's damn right you are. We all are... (Then he gives a speech) it doesn't matter whatever or not he's here, we're still Negan. Now it is time for us to help Thanos carry out the plan...Negan's plan, is to get the remaining Infinity Stones. But after what just happened, we lost our battle and the Avengers beaten Thanos for the first time....It's personal that we come to accept that, because once we do, it'll become crystal clear that there's only one thing left for us to do......We must Expunge them, we must Readapt them. They are a mistake, so we must now erase the mistake right away. But for now....We are moving on. For Negan!' 20 Saviors Soldiers: 'For Negan!' Kylo Ren: 'I want every gun we have on that warrior. Now do it. (The 2 At-At's opened fire at Ann Possible in her Super Saiyan Blue form at Full-Power) More...More!!' General Hux: 'That's enough...I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!' (They stop firing) Now, if we're ready to get moving...' (But then the smoke cleared with Ann Possible unharmed as Kim Possible, Goku & Vegeta appeared in their Super Saiyan Blue form at Full-Power bringing in Luke Skywalker & Mara Jade including Vision) Kylo Ren: 'I'm going to confront her, and don't distract them. Wait until I say 'Advance now' General Hux: 'Just don't get distracted, Supreme Leader. Our objective here is to= Aah!' (But Kylo Ren injures him with the Force) Kylo Ren: 'I said 'Wait until I say Advance Now!' (Then he went outside) Imperial Pilot: 'As you wish, sir' Iron Man: (He tells Thanos something) 'Last chance, Thanos. Go home' Thanos: 'The Earth is my new home and no one can save Mankind, not even the Avengers. But if you want to protect it from myself, so be it. Black Order...ATTACK!' (Then Corvus Glavie, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw and Black Dwarf charged with 500 Thanos's Alien Solders behind them) Aladdin: 'This could be the end of city of Wakanda, prepare yourselves' (He pulls out his sword) Sora: 'This is it...it all comes down to this' (He, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey Mouse, Axle/Lea, Roxas, Namine, Lighting, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus pull out their Keyblade) Black Widow: 'Here we go' Black Panther: 'Yibambe!' 200 Wakandans: 'YIBAMBE!' Spider-Man: 'Get ready, guys. Prepare to attack at my command' Iron Rescue: 'Let's hope that Ann & the others arrive on Time' Captain America: 'Avengers....let's do this' Rick Grimes: 'There's no turning back now' Akima: 'This isn't gonna end well' (She and Cale activate their Lightsaber) Kairi: 'Here they come!' Black Panther: 'Wakanda forever!' Spider-Man: 'Attack!!' (Then they all charged towards Thanos's 500 Alien Solders) Spider-Man: 'Let me tell you something, Tony Stark. This is my last chance, final. If we fail to stop Thanos, I am never ever going to help Ann Possible or become Spider-Man again' Tony Stark: 'I'm with you, no matter what happens' (Bruce Banner controls the Hulkbuster 2.0 to attack Obsidian) Bruce Banner: 'Hulk...I know you want to make your entrance at the last second, but now's the time. This is the last 'last' second' (Then he tries to transform into the Hulk) Hulk: 'No!' (But he turns back to Bruce Banner) Bruce Banner: 'Aw, Hulk. Now we're done for!' Thanos: 'If one of those Avengers try to attack me, hold them off' Negan: 'You go ahead. Meanwhile, I'm gonna confront Rick & his Team' (He walks into the battle area) Thanos: 'You're delaying the demise of your Team' (Then he uses the Infinity Gauntlet to attack some Avengers) (Black Panther uses his energy Claw attack, but got tossed across. Then Iron Hulkbuster 2.0 uses its charge attack, but Thanos uses his invisible move to send it down. Groot uses his Tree Vines attack, but Thanos destroys it) Rebel Captain: 'I got contact from the U.S Army, they heard us and they're about to send a few Transport Carriers so they can rescue us, but it's gonna take about a few Hours.' Leia: 'Then we're finished. We fought until the end, but the Galaxy has lost all hope' Gamora: 'It's all over....the spark is gone' (But then Mara Jade appears with Luke Skywalker, Ann Possible & Kim Possible) Mara Jade: 'Hello, Leia' Leia: 'Mara Jade, you came for us' Luke Skywalker: 'No one is really gone' (He hands Leia the Gold Mini Dice) Mara Jade: 'Now then, let's confront Kylo Ren & Thanos' Cale: 'Get the Women and Children to the 'Home One' Spaceship. If you have Solders, now's the time' Finn: 'We're with you' Akima: 'Until the end' Beerus: 'Champa and I'll assist the Avengers' Negan: (He contacts Ann Possible) 'Thanos is gonna give you 1 last chance, Ann. Surrender now to him and we'll spare your lives...or the Avengers will die' Ann Possible: (She contacts Negan with her Walky-talky) 'Not this time, because when Mara Jade and Rey shows up...Thanos & Kylo Ren will be outdone. Plus I readied this letter from Rey's parents before they got killed by Thanos, they asked him to stop...but its too late for that.' Negan: 'I stop people from dying by the hands of Thanos because I am the Answer. You could had let me save the Resistance, that's why I killed Ansem the Wise in the first place. You chosen this course, Ann. So if you destroyed both Mega Star Destroyers 'Dreadnought' and 'Supremacy', plus if Kylo Ren has killed Snoke...who's next?' Ann Possible: 'You are.' (Then she turns the walky-talky off) (Thor, Rocket Racoon and Groot arrived with his new weapon, the 'Stormbreaker', and he destroys most of Thanos's Army with one powerful attack) Super Saiyan 2 Kale: 'Thor has made it just in time' Bruce Banner: (Laughs) 'It looks like you are done for' Thor: 'Bring me THANOS!' (He slams his 'Stormbreaker' weapon on the ground and the Lighting bolts kills more Thanos's Soldiers) Thanos: (After slamming Iron Spider on the ground and collecting the Space Infinity Stone) 'Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the Universe. But this....does put a smile on my face' (He place the Space Stone on the Infinity Gauntlet) Vision: (He tells Scarlet Witch something) 'You have to kill me, Scarlet...It's time. You have the power to destroy the Infinity Stone' Scarlet Witch: 'I can't do it' Sora: (He and Kairi shows up) 'Thanos knows where you're at and he's coming!' Kairi: 'The other Avengers can't hold him off long' Vision: 'This is our last chance...We are out of time' Scarlet Witch: 'No, I won't kill you' Vision: 'If he gets the Mind Stone, he'll get stronger. But don't forget about me because I love you' (Then Scarlet Witch prepares to fire her full energy blast at the Mind Infinity Stone on Vision's head) Finn: 'Luke and Mara Jade is about to confront Kylo Ren, we need to help them.' Poe Dameron: 'No, Finn.....We are the Spark, that will light the fire that'll bring Thanos & his First Order army down. Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker is our new Hope and they're protecting us so we can escape. Now let's defend the city until Rey shows up' Luke Skywalker: 'Good luck, and remember....May the Force be with you' Black Panther: 'Evacuate the City, engage all Defenses....and get this man a Shield' (Captain America got himself a Vibranium Shield from Black Panther) Captain America: 'Let's go' Luke Skywalker: 'My girlfriend Mara Jade has failed you, Ben. I'm sorry' Thanos: 'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it for him' Mara Jade: 'It's not too late to do the right thing' Kylo Ren: 'After Thanos destroys the Resistance, I will kill Ann Possible's Family, the War is over, plus I will finally kill you because you are the Master Avenger!' Carl Grimes: 'That's where you're wrong, Ben Solo. The Resistance is reborn today, the War against Thanos is just beginning...and I will not be the only person called the Master Avenger' (Then Ann, Kim, Joss, Cale, Akima, R2-D2, BB-8, C-3PO, Poe, Finn, Leia, Han & Spider-Man including a Team of Rebel Solders saw Rey using the Force with Mara Jade and Pepper Potts-Stark in her Iron Rescue suit removing all rock debris) Carl Grimes: 'Just strike me down, and I'll always be with you...' Thanos: 'No one can save you, not even the Avengers' (He marched towards Vision, but Captain America blocks the attack, then he knocks him out) (Scarllet Witch kills Vision with her blast in a last-ditch effort to destroy the Mind Stone, but then Thanos uses his Gauntlet to reverse time for 1 minute bringing Vision back alive) Sora: (He & Kairi watched in horror) 'What are you doing!?' Thanos: 'Today I lost more than you could known...but now's not the time for you to mourn....Now, it's no time for you all.' (He fires with his Infinity Gauntlet with 2 Stones on it at full power) Kairi: 'Vision, look out!' Vision: (He protects Captain America, Carl Grimes, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade at the last few seconds, and he got hit hard) 'AAH!!' Captain America: 'No! Vision!' (Vision got hit hard and he was sent upwards to the ground, then Thanos collects the Mind Stone and placed it on his Infinity Gauntlet. But he senses that the Soul Stone isn't here) Thanos: 'The Soul Stone...its not here!' Vision: (last words) 'See ya around, Thanos' (Then he dies from his massive injury) Kylo Ren: (He sees that the Rebel Resistance Team escaped with Akima carrying the Soul Infinity Stone as Luke, Mara Jade & Carl escapes) 'NO!!' Carl Grimes: 'Avenge me, Dad.' (Then he was erased by Thanos's power of the Infinity Gauntlet) Rick Grimes: 'I will finish what you started, Carl' War Machine: 'What the hell is happening?' Captain America: 'Thanos escaped with 3 Infinity Stones on his Gauntlet' Super Saiyan 2 Kale: 'Goku and Vegeta, you must do the Fusion so we can destroy Thanos. It's the only way we can win this battle' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'I rather fight Thanos than use the Fusion' (Then he rushes toward Thanos) Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'Vegeta, wait!' (He rushes also) Super Saiyan 2 Kale: (She prepares to attack Thanos) 'You attack my sister Caulifla again, and I am gonna be angry' Thanos: 'Just bring it' (Then Kale attacks) Goku: 'It's no use, Vegeta. Using our normal Super Saiyan levels won't work, and we can't defeat Thanos unless we use Fusion to combat him.' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'He's going to destroy the Earth, you really want that to happen?' Rick Grimes: 'But what chance do I have to survive?' Goku: 'Rick, there's something you must know....Thanos has collected the Power & Mind Infinity Stone, destroyed 2/3 of the 400 Rebel Resistance Solders, killed Vision, Loki, Heimdall and wiped out the base on planet D'Qar. He even killed Rey's parents and right now, he has collected the Space Stone. That is the main reason of Thanos's power and Thor cannot fight him alone!' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'He's right. If we let him get the 3 remaining Stones and if the Avengers lose, our friends and Families will die by his evil thirst of Power. Is that what Tony Stark and Steve Rogers also want this to happen? To have that supervillain make half of 7 Billion people go out as helpless victims?!' (Gamora, Iron Spider, Captain America, Thor, Nebula and Star-Lord becomes worried) (A few clips show Kylo Ren activating his Red Lightsaber killing the Rebel General, the Mega Star Destroyer 'Dreadnaught' destroying a few Rebel Bombers and Thanos's Portal device explodes causing the debris to crash-land into 5th Avenue blowing up cars, damage a few buildings and a few trees knocked down, Thanos kills Loki by breaking his neck with the Infinity Gauntlet and then he kills Heimdall with a blast from his Gauntlet) (Present Day) Goku: (Angry) 'How do you want this to end!?' Captain America: 'Goku, you're right. We must put our problems behind us and work together as a Team' Thor: 'How can you be sure that the full power of Super Saiyan Blue form might beat and kill Thanos?' Goku: 'I can't promise you this, but we'll multiply our power and strength 3x the amount' Thanos: 'I am done waiting, now let's continue the fight' (He powers up his Infinity Gauntlet) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She sees Thanos preparing to make his move) 'Kimmy, It's now or never' Vegeta: 'All right then, let's do this' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: (She & Ann prepare to transform) 'And I almost forgot my advice, once we reach Full Power of our Super Saiyan Blue Form, we'll be stuck in that form for 1 hour' Vegeta: 'Me and Kakarrot is starting Fusion' (He & Goku put on their Fusion Earrings) Goku: 'Ok, guys. Here we go!' (Then Ann & Kim transform into their Super Saiyan Blue form, but at Full Power as Goku and Vegeta fused together into Vegito, then Thanos halts) Thanos: 'Oh-no' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Welcome to my nightmare, Thanos' Vegito: 'Now that I did Fusion, time for me to recycle the enemy' (He powers up to his Super Saiyan Blue form) Nebula: 'Sorry, Thanos. But we will not let you win!' (She pulls out her Combat Staff) Poe Dameron: (He tells a few Speeders something) 'All right, listen up. I don't like these rust buckets and I don't like our odds. Just keep it tight and don't get drawn in too close' Finn: 'Destroy a few At-At's and the Resistance might evacuate with enough time before Thanos attacks' Thanos: 'In time, you will know what it feels like to lose everything' Goku: 'I have no idea what you're planning on, Thanos...but the Avengers will not fail' Vegeta: 'We're not gonna let you destroy the Earth!' Aladdin: 'That got him going' Iron Rescue: 'Just focus on battling against Thanos until Ann, Kim, Akima, Cale, Luke and Rey gets here with Mara Jade....So if we're lucky enough, nobody can die today' Beerus: 'We're gonna make him pay' Piccolo: 'Prepare yourselves, the battle is about to begin' Negan: 'You might have collected the Soul Stone....but the remaining members of the 'Saviors'. My People....they are coming' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She walks across the rocky Maze tunnel with Rick Grimes) 'It's too late for that' Rick Grimes: 'This is where you die' Negan: 'That does not matter...If the Avengers or Ann's Family or maybe your Heroes fall in line, I can let them give 25% of their Weapons they made to us per week for 1 whole month instead of 50%, but her daughter Kimmy, including yourself, has gotta come to work for me. And your Resistance get to live like 75% Warriors. Now that is a freaking Christmas-Hanukah-Kwanza gift all united into one.' Rick Grimes: 'So why the hell did you let Simon kill the entire 'Scavengers' Army instead of one person?' Negan: 'What?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'He told Jadis to join the 'Saviors', and instead, Simon has killed all of them without accepting your permission. (She finds the 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0' and grabs it) Now you gotta pay the price because I have your Lucy Keyblade 2.0' Negan: 'Don't you dare hurt her' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: (She & Joss appear behind Negan) 'So we're gonna give new a new offer...Join us and help the Avengers destroy Thanos, or else Rick Grimes will destroy your Lucy Keyblade' Rick Grimes: 'You won't answer? Fine, then you can tell Lucy goodbye...because I'm burning it down' (He add kerosene on the 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0' and lights it up) Negan: 'No!' (He tackles Rick as they fell into the Battlefield where Thanos is at) Sora: (He sees Thanos approaching) 'Thanos is heading towards Vision' War Machine: 'We gotta stop him before he gets the Mind Stone' Captain America: 'Everyone, stay sharp...and Attack him' Thor: (After he hits Thanos hard with the 'Stormbreaker' weapon) 'What the hell did you do!?' Thanos: 'You should had gone for the head' (Then Thanos had a near-death experience seeing Gamora as a child) Young Gamora: 'Did you do it?' Thanos: 'Yes...but I have half of the 6 Infinity Stones' Young Gamora: 'What did it cost?' Thanos: (Weak) 'Everything' (Then Thanos comes out of his near-death experience as he snap his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet he's wearing, and he teleports to safety) Thor: 'No!' Spider-Man: (Iron Man walked to him) 'I'm sorry, Tony....but Thanos took the Space Stone from us' Iron Man: 'It's not your fault.....I wasn't ready to make a plan by striking back. But we got the Soul Stone' Winter Soldier: (He starts to be erased) 'It's up to you now, Captain America' (Then he vanished) (Then half of the 200 Wakandan Soldiers, Scarllet Witch, Groot, Black Panther, Terra, Ventus, Roxas and the Falcon is erased) Iron Rescue: 'Thanos has erased 1/4 of all Life in the Universe, but we must finish what they started and we'll bring them back to life' (As the 'Home One' Rebel Spaceship makes it to safety heading for New York City, Spider-Man talks to the Avengers in the Control Room with bad news) Spider-Man: 'Everyone, I like to say something....I put the Avengers including Ann Possible's Family and mostly Mary Jane Watson's life in danger because of the bad choices I made in Missions between destroying Ultron & battling Kylo Ren with my bad attitude. But after what happened today, it is time for me to pay my mistakes. Not only I am resigning from the Disney Heroes, but I am not going to be Spider-Man anymore. Effective Immedialy' (The Heroes gasped in shock) Rick Grimes: 'What?' Mary Jane: 'Peter, don't do this!' Aladdin: 'We got the Soul Stone with us, but you cannot give up' Beerus: 'You can't be kidding' Tony Stark: 'The choice is yours, you just need to think about this before you make a decision. But if we agree with your resignation, we understand' Spider-Man: 'You gave me a choice and there's no going back anymore, it's all Thanos's Fault that he took the Space Stone from us, plus Vision is dead because of my actions, and I must end my Carrier.' Violet: 'But you cannot quit! We need you, even when things get dark, you must create the light!' Spider-Man: 'I'm sorry, but I am turning myself in to Mr. Jameson. From now on, Spider-Man is done.' (Then he left the Control Room) Pepper Potts-Stark: 'He quit the Team...he doesn't want to put anymore lives in danger' Mary Jane: (Crying) (She was comfort by Pepper Potts-Stark) Thor: 'Our last hope is lost' Karen Tucker: 'But what's gonna happen to us?' Cale: 'You don't have to worry, and besides, nothing bad is going to happen' Akima: 'But whatever the situation we're in, no one is gonna leave us' Elastigirl: 'We'll all stay together' (After the major battle in Central Africa) Kylo Ren: 'Everything is going ahead as planned, but Negan went AWOL.' Thanos: 'Excellent, now that Spider-Man has quit the Avengers, it's only a matter of time before we get the remaining 3 Stones so I can crush Mankind. But for now, let's rest' Riku: 'Sora, Kairi...Thanos's snap on the Infinity Gauntlet has erased Terra, Ventus & Roxas!' (Sobs) Sora: 'It's not your fault...we wasn't ready to plan' Kairi: 'But we'll bring them back, no matter what' (She & Sora comfort Riku) (On the Millennium Falcon, Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Joss Possible, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ava, Lighting, Rey, Luke, Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia, Rose Tico, Chewbacca, R2-D2, BB-8, C-3PO, Rick Grimes, and a few Rebel Resistance Solders got to safety) Rick Grimes: 'I got contact by the U.S Army, they want us to arrive at Manhattan so we can build a larger Resistance Army & also take the fight to Thanos' Luke Skywalker: 'Then there's still hope' Rey: (She checked the damaged Ancient Lightsaber that broke in two) 'Without the Resistance, all is lost. How can we rebuild from this?' Leia: 'Actually, we have more than everything we need to rebuild the Resistance' Ann Possible: 'Then we'll start the moment we get to Manhattan' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Negan wakes up in a Car seeing that Jadis have captured him) Negan: 'What in the hell?' Jadis: 'Shut up.' (Then she knocks him out) Narrator: 'The Heroes have won their first major battle against Thanos, but at a great cost. Vision is killed, the Resistance is nearly wiped out, 1/4 of Life in the Universe is erased by Thanos using the Infinity Gauntlet's powers, and Spider-Man quits the Team due to everyone's safety. Could Ann Possible and her daughter Kim consider him to rejoin the Avengers and protect the Earth? The answers are coming on the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Ann Possible powers up in her Super Saiyan Blue Form and activates her Lightsaber to battle Thanos.png|Ann Possible powers up to Super Saiyan Blue before battling Thanos Black Panther and his Army team up with the Disney Heroes & Avengers.png|Black Panther and his Army team up to battle against Thanos Nova prepares to attack.png|Nebula prepares to attack Iron Man and Spider-Man battles against Thanos.jpg|Iron Man, Spider-Man and Starlord prepare to attack Thanos 2 Tie-Fighters got shot down in the Desert Battle against Rebel Vehicles.png|2 Tie-Fighters get shot down during the Desert Battle against the First Order At-At's and Thanos Kairi is prepared to help the Avengers battle against Thanos.jpg|Kairi and Sora teams up with the Avengers and Ann Possible Super Saiyan 2 Kale attacks Thanos with her fast punches attack.png|Super Saiyan 2 Kale attacks Thanos The Infinity Gauntlet that Thanos is wearing has become charred but powered up.png|The Infinity Gauntlet that Thanos is wearing has lost power after doing the Snap with 3 Stones on it Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Drama Category:Tragic Category:Disaster Scenes Category:Space Travel Category:Sports Category:Hope